


Eyes

by sherryryu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Dark John, Dreams, Eyes, Future, Gen, Injury, M/M, Mind Palace, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Protective John, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryryu/pseuds/sherryryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has special eyes that can see five minute of future... or that's what he believed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John hated his eyes. He hated his eyes since he was born. The one time he didn’t hate his eyes was during Afghanistan. His special eyes came very useful during the war. His eyes can predict 5 minute future. Basically, his eyes can tell what will happen in next 5 minute. It came useful for John to dodge bullets and survive. It was also useful to see the danger. It wasn’t great when he saw someone dying and couldn’t prevent it.  He knew it was going to happen and he had time to prevent it. He couldn’t prevent the shot that hit him on his leg. He could have easily dodged it. He seen it coming and he knew where it would hit. John sometimes let the future to happen. He doesn’t try to change it or anything. When he meets a person, he can see his or her future. John won’t tell them though. He will never tell the future or about his eyes to anybody. He always tried to hide his talent. He always acts the ‘dumb one’. This changed when he met Sherlock Holmes.

He expected to meet Sherlock. He expected that Sherlock will make a deduction about him. He knew that Sherlock was genius and psychopath. But, damn, he didn’t expect Sherlock to be… _lovely_. When he saw Sherlock’s eyes and his cheek, _lord his cheek_ , John’s expectation has been clearly wrong. Sherlock was more than a genius and psychopath. John moved into Sherlock’s flat and the flat was just what he had expected. Everything that he was seeing was already seen with his eyes. He hated that. He wanted to be surprised but stupid eyes spoiled it for him. As John start living with Sherlock, he tried his best to not see the future. He trained himself and after few months, he had control over his ‘special power’.

“John, we have new case!!” said Sherlock with a joy, putting on his coat

John loved Sherlock. He loved Sherlock so much that he will follow Sherlock wherever he goes. John was now enjoying his life with Sherlock. John didn’t care what other people says about Sherlock. Sherlock was human to John.

Then suddenly, John was seeing future… Sherlock almost getting beat up, almost dying. John shakes his head and was back to his flat. John quickly looked up at Sherlock. _Oh no, Sherlock is going to be in danger. Nonononono_

“Do we have to go?” John asked uneasily

“Come on John, I need a distraction and I’m sure you need a new story for your blog. I will buy you dinner after the case” Sherlock replied, begging John to go

John follows Sherlock and as he is following, he is ready to protect Sherlock from everything. Sherlock lives for danger and John knows this. Sherlock lives for danger and John lives for Sherlock. John will protect Sherlock. John will protect Sherlock no matter how dangerous it is. John has been living in danger and he will fight it together with Sherlock.

Sherlock arrives at the crime scene and is welcomed by DI Lestrade. Lestrade explains the scene and Sherlock is doing his job. John, on the other side, is getting nervous. Five minute has passed and nothing happened to Sherlock. Maybe John wasn’t seeing 5 minute into future. But this was a rare case to see a future that John can’t tell when will happen. Whatever he saw with his eyes happen in five minute and John believed that he had the power to see 5 minute into future. Then again, John was seeing that scene; Sherlock beat to death, dying in pool of blood. The image was longer than last time… 

“Are you okay John?” Lestrade asked

John snapped from the image. He shook his head and looked at Lestrade.

“Yeah… I’m fine” John replied

“You looked trouble. Are you sure you are okay?”

“Yes, I am _fine_ ”

Lestrade gave a look at John and then turned around back to the crime scene. John was panicking inside of his mind. His mind palace was full of image of Sherlock dying. John looked around the scene in his mind. _Somewhere in alley_. John focused more onto the image. _Sherlock beat to death, dying in pool of blood… Is it his blood or someone else?_ John is now hating himself for not able to see what happened before and after. _Focus John, use your focus… use your eye John… use my eye…_

“John. John!” Sherlock snapped shaking John’s shoulder

John was back from his mind palace. He looked at Sherlock.

"Huh…? Oh, I’m sorry. I must have spaced out” said John

“Are you sick? Are you okay? You never spaced out before. I’m about to head to next place. I think you should head back to the flat. I will take care of this”

_Sherlock beat to death, dying in pool of blood…_

“John?” Sherlock asked looking into John’s eyes

“I should follow” John replied, in distress

“John, you are sweating a lot. You seem to be having a fever. I will catch the cab for you”

“No… No, I need to follow”

John was shaking now. No matter what, the image keeps popping up. Sherlock catch a cab, pushes John in, and ask the driver to drive him to 221b Baker Street. John tried to get out but, Sherlock ordered the driver to drive. _Oh no_. Sherlock knew that he was going to face the danger. Sherlock didn’t want John to in danger.

“Stop the cab!!!” John yelled in fright

“Sir?” the driver asked in confusion

“I said stop the cab!”

The driver stops the cab. John quickly pays the driver, doesn’t even bother to receive the change, get out of the cab, and rushes to where Sherlock left him. When John arrived, Sherlock was already gone to somewhere else. Then another image hit him. It was the scene of Sherlock with some man who was about to fight… This must be before Sherlock almost beat to death. John paused the image and go into his mind palace.

_Where is this…? Where is this…?! Where the bloody are they at…? Focus…use the mind palace… Which alley is this…?_

John starts running. He had nowhere he was running but he still had to image in his head. Sherlock couldn’t go somewhere far. Sherlock was somewhere close, somewhere not really far. Then suddenly, John hears a loud gun fire. John quickly follows the sound and reached an alley but just a block away. John was watching as Sherlock kicked the gun away from the man. The man was panicking now. He punched Sherlock but Sherlock dodged easily.

_Sherlock beat to death, dying in pool of blood_

The image came back to John. It hit him so bad that he decided to stop the fight.

“Sherlock!” John yelled from the block away

Sherlock turned around and looked at John with small shock. Sherlock didn’t expect John to be here. Sherlock didn’t want John to be here. Then suddenly, the man attacked Sherlock from the behind. Sherlock struggles and John quickly ran toward Sherlock and punched the man. Sherlock was free and John kept punching the man. The man was already knocked out from the first punch. Sherlock hold John and stopped him from beating the man to the death.

“John. John! I’m okay! The man is already knocked out!” said Sherlock as he pulls John away from the man

“That man… That man tried to kill you…! He tried to beat you to death…!” said John, still angered

“He hasn’t punched me in the face. I did expect him to punch me but how did you know that he was going to beat me to death?”

“Because the man looked pretty angry! And he attacked you from the behind”

“How long were you watching me? And how did you found me?”

“… Let’s go back to the flat first”

John and Sherlock arrived at the flat. Sherlock took off his coat while John sat on the chair, sighing loudly.  Sherlock then sat on his chair and looked at John. John knew Sherlock wanted some explanation. John didn’t know how he should explain it. He really didn’t want to tell anyone about his eyes. Even though John loved Sherlock, he wanted to keep his power secretive. John was back in his mind palace, trying to think of the best excuse that he can make of. John sighed again.

“I’m still waiting” said Sherlock studying every movement John makes

“Right. Just give me some second” said John, realizing that Sherlock has been staring at him for quite long time. Then he opened his mouth.

“I was watching you since you kicked the gun away from that man” said John, whose voice was calm but also nervous

“And you heard the gun sound” Sherlock added, still staring at John

“Yes, that’s how I found you” John nodded, relaxed that Sherlock won’t ask anymore question. But, John was wrong. This was not the end but just the beginning.

“Why did you follow my foot step? I told you to go home. What made you to stop the cab and find me?” Sherlock asked

“I been living with you quite long time and I know that face, the face you make when you are about to face danger. You may think you have the poker face to hide your emotion but, I can see it. I knew that you were going to face the danger. That’s why I follow your foot step”

After that, John knew that questioning was stopped. Sherlock stopped staring into John. The flat remained quiet for that night. The only noise that could be heard were John typing up the story for his blog, clock ticking, and few car passing by. When John was finished, he realized that Sherlock hasn’t moved from his chair. _Something is wrong with him._ John grabbed some water and was about to head to his room. John stopped and looked at Sherlock who was staring at nothingness.

“Are you okay?” John asked

“Yeah, I’m okay” Sherlock replied, still staring at nothing

“I’m about to go to sleep”

“Yeah, you do that”

What was wrong with Sherlock? John told the best excuse to Sherlock, an excuse that almost hold 85% of truth.What did John miss? As John walked up the stairs, another scene hit him. It was a scene of Sherlock being mad at him. Sherlock was so mad that he didn’t want to talk with John. _Oh shit._ John put his hands on eyes. John really hates his eyes.

***

John doesn’t understand why he has starting to see future that will happen like one or two hours later. He has been seeing 5 minutes future but not something that he doesn’t know when it will happen. He gets up from his bed, goes down stair, and sees that Sherlock was lying down on the sofa. John knew this would happen. And John also knew that Sherlock is going be mad at him. John prepared tea for him and Sherlock. John was going to try to figure out why Sherlock was mad at him. _Maybe he knows about my eyes…? Maybe he knows that I’m lying?_ John was now in fear. His guess might be right. Sherlock is a smart man and he may be smart enough to figure out that John has something ‘special’. _Sherlock knows_. John was quietly laughing right now. It wasn’t even a quite laugh but a laugh with no sounds. _Sherlock knows that I been lying to him since the day we meet. Sherlock is mad because he knows that I am hiding from him._ John snapped from his mind palace, grabbed the tea, and walked to Sherlock.

“I made tea for you” said John with calm voice but very anxious

“You can leave it on the table” said Sherlock, not even turning back to look at John

It hurts John. It hurts for John to see Sherlock this way. But, John won’t make Sherlock mad. John will not make Sherlock mad. John leaves the tea on the table. He stares at Sherlock for few seconds…

“I’m going to visit my friend today. I might come in late” said John grabbing his jacket

It was best to leave Sherlock alone. John didn’t want to stay in the awkward flat with the mad detective. John grabbed his keys and left the flat. John had no place to go. He was just going to walk around the park, visit some shops, drinks some whisky, and come home late. That was what he had planned. He starts walking toward the park and he realized that someone was following him. John turned around and the man was gone. John resumed his walking and he realized the man was back, following his foot step. John stopped and image pop up. _A man wants him_. This is bad. John is in danger and he is without his detective. And he knew that Sherlock is going be in involve no matter what. He shakes his head and realizes he is alone in the alley. He also realizes that the man is behind him. John turns around and looks at the man.

“Who are you?” John asked, ready to fight

“You need to come with us” the man replied

“What if I decline?”

“I’m going to have to make you come”

Another image pops up on John’s brain… _Mycroft_. John now realizes that the man is sent by Mycroft. John was now more in fear. What does Mycroft wants from him? Or the other question is _why does the government want me?_ John follows the man and is leaded to Mycroft who was waiting for him in an abandon building. As John was walking toward Mycroft, his heart was beating faster. He knew that he was shaking inside, shaking with fears. If Sherlock knows, Mycroft would know it too. _Damn. I hate questioning._ Mycroft welcomes John with an unknown smile 

“You could have phoned me. I have a phone” said John stopping about few feet away from Mycroft

“I wanted to talk to in private. Now, I’m sure you might know why you are in here, correct?” Mycroft asked with a half-smile

“No, I don’t know why I am here” John lied

“Come on doctor, it’s about Sherlock”

John was surprised when his guess was wrong. It wasn’t about him or his eyes but Sherlock.

“What happened between you? I was sure that I told you to take care of him” said Mycroft

“How am I supposed to know? The only thing I did was to stop him from getting beat to death” John replied

“Are you sure Doctor Watson? Are you sure that you don’t know the reason”

Mycroft’s face scared John. It was the face that says _I know you are hiding._ John was now looking down at the floor… _Both of them know… Sherlock and Mycroft know…_ John wanted to see future now but, none of the image popped up to him. Now he hated himself more. Why couldn’t he see the future that he wants to see?

 “What do you want from me?” John asked in different tone, more of dark tone

Mycroft was surprised from John’s voice. He didn’t show much of surprised face but he was stunned. He replied “Go to Sherlock and fix your relationship. That’s what I want from you”

“Is that all?”

“Yes, that is all”

“I will take my leave”

***

John walked into the flat and had realized that everything was in mess. The tea that he putted on the table was spilled over the table and the papers were everywhere… _Sherlock has gone mad and Mycroft was watching his little brother destroying the flat._ John put his keys on top of kitchen table…

“SHERLOCK!!” John yelled in mad voice

Sherlock runs out from his bedroom. John looked at Sherlock and saw mixed feeling from Sherlock. Sherlock was angry, sad, and also happy to see John.

“What the fuck is going on?” John asked in his dark tone, the tone that he never use front of Sherlock

Sherlock was astonished from John’s voice… Sherlock never seen John like this or heard his dark tone.

“I don’t know… I was just…gone mad…” Sherlock replied, eyes filled with tears

John realized that Sherlock was crying. He never has seen Sherlock so emotional.

“Why are you crying? Is everything alright?” John asked in his natural voice tone, touching Sherlock’s cheek

“Don’t… don’t do that. Don’t… change your tone” Sherlock replied, still crying

“I won’t do that. I promise. Now, tell me what is going on”

John wipes off the tear off from Sherlock’s face then looked at Sherlock’s face. John gave a little kiss on Sherlock’s cheek.

“You left me. You left” said Sherlock

“I told you that I was going to meet my friend” said John

“I was mad and you and you didn’t ask me why”

“I thought it was best to leave you alone. Why were you mad? Did I do something wrong? I didn’t really understand why you were mad from yesterday”

“You are hiding secrets away from me… You don’t trust me… That’s why I thought you left me…”

 _So he knows…_ John took a big sigh… He sits Sherlock on the sofa and he sits right next to him. _How should I explain this…? I never planned for this day to come…_

“When did you figure it out?” John asked

“I had few guesses from previous days but I fully realized it yesterday” Sherlock replied

John couldn’t open his mouth. His mind palace was now blank like a blank canvas.

“John, you can’t fool me. If you were psychopath like me, why didn’t you tell me?” Sherlock asked

John looked at Sherlock with his eyes opened wide. John was now laughing inside his mind palace. _Sherlock thinks I am psychopath. Sherlock thinks I’m just like him. Oh man, I got to let him have it now._

“Because, I was afraid that I wouldn’t become your flat/boyfriend. I wanted you to believe that I was normal human. And I’m not really high functioning psychopath or sociopath, I’m just above normal” John lied

Of course John is above normal. He is not psychopath or sociopath but he is above-average. John can’t believe Sherlock thinks John is psychopath. And John feels sicker because he now has to act like psychopath.

“You use a mind palace, just like me. I’m sure you are talented like me” said Sherlock

“It’s the best place to think. I’m not talented like you; I just like using mind palace”

This was the truth. Mind palace was the best place for John to look at his image. Maybe John is psychopath. Maybe John has some chance of being psychopath. As Sherlock and John talks for whole night, John realizes how acting like psychopath might help him with his new life. He still has to hide his ability but he can use it like as if Sherlock is using his genius brain. John is now wondering what would had happen if he introduced himself as psychopath to Sherlock. Will Sherlock love him? Before he could even think, he was sleeping next to Sherlock, smiling.

***

John dreams. He dreams about someone, someone who will threaten Sherlock’s life. Then Sherlock falls. He falls from St. Bart Hospital. And John was looking at Sherlock… dead… his skull crushed…

***

John wakes up from his nightmare. He was breathing hardly… His forehead was covered in sweat… Was that a dream… or the future that he was seeing? Sherlock walked into the room with water. Then he handed to John. John takes the water and drinks the whole water in one shot.

“Thank you” said John

“Are you alright? It’s seems like you were having a nightmare” said Sherlock sitting right next to John

“Yes, I am fine. I just need to… catch some breathe”

“What was it about? Your nightmare. It didn’t seems to be about the war”

“Oh no, not the war, something more terrible than the war”

***

John is going to hate himself. He hates his eyes and his power to see future. John couldn’t prevent the fall of Sherlock. He had the chance to do it but he couldn’t do it, again. Now he hates himself for more. He could have easily warned Sherlock about Jim Moriarty. He could have easily stopped Moriarty. He saw the future and he couldn’t stop it. He saw the death and couldn’t prevent it. Now John is alone… alone without his Sherlock. Now, he longer wanted to see future. He was tired of his power. He wanted to erase his power…

***

John wakes and realizes he is not in the flat but ICU room. He looks at his hand and notices there’s like three IV stuck on his hand. What happened? He remembers that he was in his room, his flat, Sherlock’s flat. He sits up and realizes Mycroft was sitting on the chair.

“You finally woke up John” said Mycroft folding the newspaper into half

“What happened?” John asked

“I’m sure you are smart enough to realize since you are psychopath”

“I am not psychopath. Explain me why I am here in the hospital”

“You fainted due to lack of proteins in your body. What do you mean by you are not psychopath. Sherlock told me that you are”

“Sherlock got it all wrong. I was never psychopath. I am just average human. When can I leave?”

“After your protein level has reached to certain level. But, I think you got a lot of explanation to do”

“I don’t trust you”

“John, you can trust me”

“Nope, get out”

“John-”

John’s voice was changing again…

“GET.THE.FUCK.OUT.OF.HERE”

***

John was released from the hospital and from that day, he has been living in normal life. He hasn’t been seeing future and he was actually happy with that. It was as if the power disappeared. Lestrade calls John for drink every Saturday night and they will drink and talk. John will never get drunk as Lestrade. He always stops after his 2nd shot while Lestrade drinks until he gets drunk. John visits Mrs. Hudson every Sunday morning for her biscuit and coffee. Everyone thinks that John is handling Sherlock’s death well. They also think that John will eventually move out. Well, they are wrong. John is not handling Sherlock’s death well at all. He has nightmare every night. He will never move on from Sherlock.

***

John dreams about Sherlock…his Sherlock returning to home… John knows this is a dream… but because it is Sherlock, John decides to keep dreaming.

“I missed you” said John hugging Sherlock

“I know” said Sherlock hugging John back

“Guess what, I’m not psychopath. I lied that I was psychopath. I’m sorry”

“Then what are you John? Who are you John?”

“I’m just an average human who happen to have special power”

“Can you explain it more to me?”

John can’t believe he is explaining everything about his power to his own imagination, his own dream… But John’s goes with it… He was too happy to see Sherlock.

“Why did you lie? Why did you have to hide it from me?” Sherlock asked

“I was scared. I never told it to anyone and I was scared from people knowing about my power” John replied

“John… you could have told me… What were you afraid of? Me telling it to my brother? I don’t even like my brother”

“I was afraid of… the future. I was afraid of you leaving me”

“Oh John, even if I knew about your power, I would have never left you or told it to anyone”

“But, you are dead now. You already left”

Sherlock was saying something to John but, John couldn’t hear the word or any sound… He wakes up from his dream… _Sherlock…_

***

John was at a fancy restaurant. He was well dressed with his hair styled perfectly. Actually, John had no idea why he was here. He just received a letter from someone who invited him for dinner and it was Mycroft who put John in fancy suits. _Someone important._ John was getting more nervous. Who wanted to meet him and have a dinner? Is it someone from the government or the royal family? John stares into his cup… His head is starting hurt painfully… His head never hurt this much… John put his hands onto his eyes and rest… _Don’t… do not show me the future… I have been doing great without seeing the future… don’t even bother to show me the image_. John was suffering now. He was trying his best to not see the future. He couldn’t hear the waiter calling out “Sir”. Then John saw it… John saw the future…

“Sir?” the waiter asked

John grabbed the cup… and smashed it into the ground. The glass shutter into pieces and people around John were shocked.

“Sir?!”

John is seriously going to hate his power. He is seriously going to hate his eyes and his power.

“How much was that” John asked in dark voice

“…Sir?” the waiter asked

“I asked how much that glass cup worth” John asked again, getting irritated

“About 10 pound sir”

John pulls 10 pound from his wallet and gives it to the waiter. He apologizes for the cups and then sits in his chair. John cannot run away from the future anymore. He is just going to have to face it. He will no longer try to change it. The tall man walks up to John’s table.

 

“I was expecting you to come, Sherlock” said John with his dark voice

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is back and Sebastian is too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that my tense is changing around in the novel and it is my intention of going back from present and past tense back and forth. Don't come arrest me grammar Nazis.

Sherlock sits down on the chair front of John nervously. Sherlock has seen and heard John’s dark voice but that was only about few seconds. Sherlock was tapping his fingers nervously as John was reading the menu.

“John… Um, everything is on to me tonight. You can order anything you want” said Sherlock nervously

“How fascinating” John replied, still in his dark voice, his eyes focused to the menu

“John…I’m really sorry that I had to fake my death. I tried to come home early but, I had to bring Moriarty’s web down. I had to fake my death for your safety John”

“I still don’t understand why you jumped off that building”

“Moriarty had sniper pointing to your brain. He also had sniper on Mrs. Hudson and Greg. I had to fall John”

John could have seen that. He could have easily seen that. _Why do my god damn eyes only tell major thing not a minor thing?_ The waiter walks up to them and asks for the order. John orders an expensive, not the most expensive on the menu, wine and two steaks for him and Sherlock. He can’t believe he is ordering something for Sherlock even though he is clearly mad at him. The waiter leaves and John turns his eyes back on to Sherlock’s.

“Are you still mad?” Sherlock asked

“Probably” John replied, still in his dark voice but more softly

“Look John, I will do everything. I will kneel and beg for your apologize. Please John… Can you come back to your voice…? I missed your voice…”

“If you missed my voice, you could had easily come home early”

“John-”

“I’m mad at you. But, I’m also mad at myself”

“Why are you mad at yourself?”

John opens his mouth but stops. _Should I tell him about my power…? Should I tell him that I’m not a psychopath but someone who can see future? What will Sherlock say? In the dream, Sherlock said that he wouldn’t care if I can see future or not. He said he will not leave me. But, that was only my dream and my imagination… If I explain it to him, will he say the same thing as he did in my dream?_

“I’m just… mad at myself” said John back to his regular original voice

“John…” Sherlock muttered

John will not tell Sherlock and Sherlock is going to keep believing that John is just a psychopath. John is brave but in front of Sherlock, he is just a coward. John knows Sherlock loves him and he knows that he loves Sherlock back. But John is too afraid of the future. John is a coward front of future. The foods and the wine come out and John is digging in without looking up to Sherlock or saying anything. John can’t even tell what the food tastes like. He just slicing and eating the steak.

“Slow down or you are going to choke from eating. Were you that hungry?” Sherlock asked in his caring voice, offering the wine

“I rarely ate. I once fainted from not having enough proteins” John replied, drinking the wine that Sherlock offered

“Mycroft told me about that. Why did you do that to yourself John…? You were a strong man”

“That was only when you were around. I was so weak and alone when you were gone.”

“I’m sorry John… But, don’t worry. You won’t be weak or alone anymore. I am now here and alive and I’m going to start bringing your protein back”

“It’s going to cost you a lot”

They laugh and smile… _Yep… I missed this so much… laughing and smiling with Sherlock… I’m not about to lose this… No, never. I’m not going to lose Sherlock no matter what. Sigh…I just have to keep on going with being a psychopath. Maybe… Just maybe one day, I may be able to tell the truth to Sherlock. That will be the day when I’m no longer afraid of the future._

***

Their lives were back to 221B Baker Street. They were going through same lifestyle as last time. Nothing has changed. It just resumed. Sherlock was chasing down cases and John followed along. Sherlock would ask John about the scene and John would make some guesses. John tries to tell Sherlock that he is not like him but Sherlock doesn’t listen.

“Sigh…” John sighed

“Something bothering you John?” Greg asked

“It’s Sherlock. He thinks that I’m in the same level as him”

“Of course he does. You are psychopath like him”

“That doesn’t mean I’m genius. Why does everyone thinks that being psychopath means being smart?”

“But you make some good prediction. Actually, yours prediction comes 99.8% true. You predicted that attackers were going to attack you, predicted that there was bomb in underground of London, and predicted most of the major issues. Sherlock does it too but you are better at it” 

 _It’s because I can actually see the bloody future._ John almost catches himself from saying that loudly. 

“Are we still meeting seven at the pub?” Greg asked

“Yes, we are still on that. Getting Sherlock back doesn’t mean I’m going to be staying home in Friday night” John replied

“Is it on me or you tonight?”

“I don’t know. Whose was it last week?”

“I don’t remember. All I remember that I was pretty drunk that time”

“Well since Sherlock is back, the drink is on me” 

* Night, at the pub *

“So you had to bring Sherlock to the bar” said Greg

“He didn’t want to be alone in the flat” said John, sitting right next to Greg

“Is it wrong for me to follow my blogger meeting with other man?” Sherlock asked, sitting next to John

“Sherlock, you can’t serious think that I’m trying to hit on him” said Greg

“I’m here to make sure that you don’t hit on my blogger” said Sherlock

As the night is going deeper, Greg is getting drunk. Greg was not the only one getting drunk; Sherlock was starting to lose too. It was more of pub night between Greg and Sherlock, not Greg and John. They were having more fun than John imagined of. He wasn’t mad or anything for Sherlock stealing his pub friend, he was more of lonely. He was just laughing and never joined in the conversation. John closes his eyes for few minutes.

_“Long time no see John. Moriarty used to call you Johnny-boy so I think I’m going to call you Jonny-boy”_

John snaps his eyes open… He looks around the pub. Sherlock and Greg were busy making jokes and drinking. John gets off his chair but Sherlock grabs his arm. 

“Where you, _hiccup_ , going John? You should join and drink more” Sherlock asked, his nose turned to red like a reindeer

“I’m going to restroom. I will be joining after I come back” John replied

Sherlock nods and goes back to talking with Greg. John looks around the pub for the man, the man that appeared in his vision… _Sebastian Moran…_ Then John bumps into a tall man, tall as about Sherlock but more muscular, Sebastian. John knew Sebastian from the military and also knew that he worked for Moriarty.

“Oh hello John, long time no see. You know, Moriarty used to call you Johnny-boy so I think I’m going to call you Jonny-boy. So, what’s happening Jonny!” Sebastian asked in bright mood

John grabs Sebastian’s shirt and drags him out of the pub. He walks to the dark alley and smash Sebastian to the wall.

“Why are you here? What do you want from Sherlock?” John asked

“Whoa whoa, Jonny-boy! I just met you and you are asking me why I am here? This is not nice at all Jonny!!” said Sebastian, laughing

“You are the second most dangerous man in London, I’m pretty sure you are here because you have a reason”

“Look Jonny, I seriously don’t understand what you are saying! Moriarty is dead. What do you expect me to do? Revenge Sherlock? Why would I even do that? Moriarty was pleased with his death anyway. Aren’t you going to ask how I am not dead yet even though I was in Moriarty’s web?”

“You weren’t in Moriarty’s web but just part of it. You have your own web. You are the 2nd Moriarty”

“You are pretty smart Jonny-boy! I think I’m going to start liking you! You know, I was planning to put my interest on Sherlock but you are more interesting! Just wait John, you are going to see the most interesting and shocking. Surprise is the best gift to everyone! I really don’t want to spoil anything so I’m just going to stop here! But seriously, do something about those terrorists so I can make my move. I will be waiting. Now, can you seriously let me go?” 

John loosens his hand. Sebastian thanks him while fixing his collar. He gives a little smile to John and he walks away. John stares as Sebastian disappears and goes back to the pub. John walks up to the bar and finds Greg and Sherlock, face lying down to the bar table. John shakes Greg and Sherlock to wake up but all they do is mutter. John pays for all the drink that Greg and Sherlock had. John walks out to outside, catches two cabs, goes back to the bar, drags Greg and put him into one of the cab, asks the cabbie to drop Greg to his home and pays for the ride. He watches as cab drives into the road then go back to the bar. He starts to drag Sherlock to their cab and pushes Sherlock into the cab. John tells cabbie the address and the cab starts to drive. As cab drives to Baker Street, Sherlock was sleeping onto John’s shoulder. The cab arrives at their flat. John pays for the cab and drags Sherlock out from the cab. The cab drives off and John opens the door into their flat. John looks up the stairs and decides to leave Sherlock on the stairs. Even though he was strong, he was not going to drag a man who is much taller than him. John looks at Sherlock who was sleeping soundlessly. John gives a light kiss onto Sherlock’s cheek. 

“Aw, how cute you are” said Sebastian from the behind 

John turns around and looks at Sebastian who was standing at the door, smiling. John grips his hands into the ball tightly.

“What do you want? I thought we were done” John asked

“Oh no Jonny boy, we are not done yet. This is just the starting point. I was going to wait for the day Sherlock catches the terrorist but I don’t think I can wait. I’m too bored right now!” Sebastian replied

_Him, in the pool of blood, dying in the middle of Baker Street, shot by a gun._

“Are you going to kill me?” John asked

“I like how your brain works. No I am not here to kill you but it may cause you to be in hospital for few days” Sabastian replied

“Are you alone or what?”

“Don’t worry, I am alone. Let’s go outside and talk more about this. I don’t want to wake up your boyfriend or your landlady”

“How nice you are”

John and Sebastian walks to the middle of the Baker Street. It is empty with no car running by. John stands few feet away from Sebastian.

“You know, shooting a gun in the middle of open area, especially in quite dark night, is going to loud noise” said John

“How did you know that I was going to shoot a bullet on you? You know Jonny-boy, as we are meeting each other more, you are fascinating me. Moriarty should had put his interest on you rather than Sherlock” said Sebastian, pulling his gun out

“I’m sure you are not just going to kill me with no reason”

“Of course I won’t”

Sebastian puts the gun to the ground and pushes to John. It stops at John’s feet. John bents down and grab the gun.

“What are you trying to do?” John asked, rising back up, gun tucked in his hand

“You know, we were both in military and we were both experienced with aiming” Sebastian explained, pulling another gun out and resumed “and I was wondering who will be better at it”

“Are you challenging me that you are better shooter than me?”

“That’s basically what I am challenging! I was so bored and I think it’s a good way to keep me away from being bored. We both shoot at the same time and we will see who get shots or not!”

“Let see who will be end up in the hospital”

“What a bravery Jonny!”

John and Sebastian both load the gun and point the gun against each other. Sebastian starts the countdown from five. 

“Five… Four… Three…”

 _Two… One…_ They both pull the trigger when the countdown reaches the zero. John’s bullet goes though Sebastian’s deltoid while Sebastian’s bullet goes to John’s shoulder, just below the bullet wound from Afghanistan. _Damn it… I thought I had it…_ John kneels to the ground, coughing blood.

“Aw Jonny, it seems like the luck is on my side or am I just good at shooting people? You know, I could have easily pointed to your heart and shot you dead but, I want you to feel the pain. And also, I really don’t want to see you dead so try to stay alive Jonny-boy!” said Sebastian, grabbing his gun from John’s hand

Sebastian walks off and John’s eyes are getting blurry. John lies down on the middle of the street… bleeding to death. _Haha… I could have easily dodged that. I knew it was coming and I could have easily dodged it… So, why didn’t I try to change the future? I could have just shot him down when he was counting down the number. I really don’t understand myself. I saw my fellow army friend getting shot and I never prevented it, I saw Sherlock dying and I couldn’t stop him from meeting Moriarty, and now, I saw my own fall and I didn’t even tried anything to change it._ John grabs his phone out from his pockets and dials Sherlock… but he stops after realizing that Sherlock is drunk and sleeping… _I don’t really want to wake him up…_ He dials 999 and the emergency lines picks up.

“This is 999, what is your emergency?” the lady on the other side asked

John can’t even speak now… he is just breathing hardly… he is in too much pain… and his mouth is filled with blood. 

“Hello…? Are you okay? Are you having breathing problem?” the lady asked

“…Get…me… an… ambulance…”

***

Sherlock wakes up in the morning and finds himself lying down on the stairs. He slowly rises up and looks for sign of John.

“John?” Sherlock asked, walking up to the flat

Sherlock opens the door and enters the flat but finds no John. Sherlock looks at the kitchen, the restroom, John’s bedroom, but no John.

“John?” Sherlock asked again

No reply. Sherlock goes down to Mrs. Hudson and ask if she has seen John. Mrs. Hudson replies that she hasn’t seen John. Sherlock was now panicking. Where was his John? He couldn’t have left him without a note or clue. Then Sherlock’s phone starts to ring… it was a call from Mycroft. Sherlock answers with a hiss

“This better be important Mycroft” said Sherlock

“I never call you unless it’s important. Do you know where John is right now?” Mycroft asked

“Hell Mycroft, how am I supposed to know… Where is he? Is he safe…?!”

“He’s in St. Bart’s Hospital; he’s been shot little brother”

***

John was dreaming… He was in 221B Baker Street… _I’m back to this thing…_ John looked around for the sign of Sherlock but Sherlock was not in his dream. _Different dream I guess?_ John turned around and saw himself, standing front of him… but his reflection was more of dark side of John.

_“Who are… you?” John asked_

_“Can’t you see that I am you?” the other John, in the dark voice, asked back_

_“Why… are you here? I remember being shot… Am I going to die?”_

_“Do you want to die?”_

_“…No, I don’t want to die. I need to stay alive for Sherlock”_

_“Do you hate me? Do you hate your power and your eyes?”_

_“What are you trying to ask?”_

_“I am you but you who have the power to see future. I am you in the dark side. I am the one who holds the power. Now, the question, do you hate me?”_

_“I don’t hate you… It’s just dislike you”_

_“Dislike and hate are mostly the same thing. Do you want me to be gone? Do you want your power to be gone?”_

_“Is that even possible? I had this since I was born and nothing could help me with it. And now, suddenly, you pop out and ask if I want power to be gone? Why couldn’t you ask that earlier?”_

_“Because this time, you are actually about to die. Your life is right now at the cliff of the line. Now, I’m going to ask you this again. Do you want your power to be gone? Do you want me to be gone?”_

_“Wait… Don’t tell me that…”_

_“You know what; let’s try to change the answer. Do you want to live or not?”_

_“I want to live but… I also don’t want to lose you!!”_

_“What is this suddenly? I thought you want to destroy the power you had. You hated me and now you don’t want to lose me?”_

_“But you are me…”_

_“Yes and now you are just going to live as regular ‘John’ rather than ‘John who can see future’. Look, I’m sacrificing my life for you to be happy. Just be glad that I’m not pulling you together to the death. Now wake up because Sherlock is getting on my last nerve. Don’t expect to see me again”_

*** 

John slowly opens his eyes and sees white ceiling… This is the second time he wakens up from the hospital and he is already tired of seeing IVs stuck in his arms. John closes his eyes to see the future but he can’t see anything… John tries his best but… nothing… Did he really lose his power to see future…? John opens his eyes again and tries to sit up. When he was finally in the sitting position, he looked around the empty ICU room. _Nobody… Well, it’s a night time… I don’t expect people visiting me. I wonder if the hospital called any of my family members. I wonder if they called Sherlock… Judging from not seeing Mycroft or Sherlock… I’m guessing the hospital called no one yet…_

John slowly takes the oxygen mask away from his mouth and places it down the side. Then John takes the IVs away from his arm. He is having problem with breathing for few seconds but it’s going to be fine. Or, that’s what John thought of. John gets off from the bed and slowly opens the door and checks the hallway. The hallway was dark with few lights and the front desk was the brightest place in the whole hallway. John slowly walks to the front desk and finds no one. John knocks on the desk and asks if anybody is here but nobody replies.

Suddenly, John was feeling pain in his injury. He kneels down and yells for help but no voices comes out from his neck. John was suffering now. He can’t seem to breathe properly. _Why… is there no one… helping me…? Why can’t I… yell…?_ John tries to get up and crawl to his ICU room… He needs his oxygen… When he reaches the room, he bumps into someone’s shoe… _Is it Sherlock…?_ Hoping that it’s Sherlock, John looks up and sees… Sebastian laughing evilly. Sebastian’s face was the face of devil. Sebastian’s foot rises up and smashes on John’s hands. John yells in pain but can’t make any noises. John feels like dying now… All he can hear is Sebastian’s laugh and his bone crushing… John was now crying… He was feeling pain in his chest and also his hands. The pain was driving nuts all over John’s body. John can’t hold anymore… He was not able to hold anymore of the pain… He was lack of oxygen and bloods that he needs. John knew that this is the end for him…

***

Sherlock crushes the door with a loaded gun and points at Sebastian, who was on John’s bed, his hands on John’s injury. The rest of police barges in with the gun and points at Sebastian. Mycroft enters the last, with his fancy umbrellas.

“GET OFF FROM THAT MAN NOW!!” the police ordered

Sebastian raises his both of his hands and the polices get him off the bed and cuff him. Sherlock quickly runs up to John and check his injury which was opened. John was bleeding and his oxygen level was too low. Sherlock quickly puts the oxygen mask back to John.

“Mycroft, I need nurse, doctor, anybody!!” Sherlock yelled to Mycroft

“On their way” Mycroft replied 

Sherlock turns his look to Sebastian who was lying down, cuffed by the police. Sebastian was laughing and gave a little smile to Sherlock. Sherlock punches Sebastian’s face. Sherlock doesn’t stop. He keeps on punching until one of polices stop him from beating a man to death. The polices take away Sebastian and Mycroft leaves his brother alone with John. The nurses and doctor come in and do stiches on John’s injury. The nurse puts the IV back into John’s arm.

“Doctor, is he going to be okay…?” Sherlock asked nervously

“He was on the edge of dying lack of oxygen and due to loss of blood. We did everything we could for him. The rest depends on him to choose to survive or not” the doctor replies

***

“Why are you still here…? Does this mean I’m still dreaming?” John asked, lying down on the bed

“Apparently, you are still dreaming” Dark John replied, putting the oxygen mask on John

“You are… bleeding… You took the knife for me” John muttered

“I told you that I was going to sacrifice my life for you. I told you this didn’t I? Now lie down while I stuck these IVs to you”

“What happened to Sebastian…?”

“You are going to figure out that when you wake up. I don’t think I can tell you that anymore. After all, I’m dying”

“Thank you… for saving me”

“Don’t thank me. Your thanks go to someone else. I’m just here to make sure you are alive. If he didn’t come in time, we would have both die. But, I already knew that he was going to save you. Just thank me for keeping you alive.”

“Are you seriously… going away…? Like forever?”

“Why? You think you are going to miss me?”

“Probably… I got so used to seeing future and now, I won’t see it”

“You lived two years without seeing the future. I’m pretty sure you can handle it”

“I won’t be able to protect Sherlock”

“No, you will still be able to protect Sherlock no matter if you see the future or not. John, from today on, I want you to dream. I want you to have hope. I want you to make the future that you want. From now on, your choice will make the future. I will no longer make your future. Make the happy future with Sherlock. I’m pretty sure you don’t need me. By the way, aren’t you going to ask how you survived the shot from the war?”

“I thought I was going to die on that day. I mean, I saw that I was going to get shot and I did”

“And I saw that you were going to live so I didn’t even bother to show up to you”

“You saw that I was not going dodge the bullet and live?”

“Of course I did. If I didn’t, I would have met you earlier than today. Now, it’s time to change bed. I don’t want to die sitting on the chair. Wake up”

***

John opens his eyes and sees Sherlock’s face right front of. He blinks for few seconds and Sherlock blinks back. _Why is he on my face…? And how is he on my face?!_  John slowly reaches for the oxygen mask but Sherlock’s hand stops John’s hand. John looks at him with questioned face.

“You don’t have enough oxygen yet” Sherlock muttered, kissing on to John’s forehead

“Why are you on my faces…?” John asked, oxygen mask fogging up as he speaks

“I thought you were cold so I’m giving you a body heat” Sherlock replied, hugging onto John, surprising not heavy but light

“I have a blanket you know?”

“This blanket does not have great heating system. I’m the best for heating”

“I had the horrifying dream ever. I was in the hospital and I woke up from the gun shot. I took the IVs off and oxygen makes off and wondered around the hospital. But, nobody was in the hospital and the pain on my injury was suddenly rising up. I was losing breathe and I yelled for help but no voices were coming out. I tried to go back to my room but I was stopped by Sebastian. He was laughing like a devil. He crushes my hands and I was dying with all the pains. I couldn’t hold it. I thought of just quitting”

“What made you to live…?”

“…Something inside me protected me from dying. God, I hated it so much that I always wished that it will go away but I can’t believe I was saved from him…”

“Who is he…?”

“He is someone who can see the future but now… he is dead. He is gone from this world… He sacrificed for me to live. He wanted me to have a great future. I really hated him and now he is gone… I feel like empty but also feel… like normal. I’m thankful for what he has done for me… for past years of my life”

“I don’t understand… who was he…? Like who was he really…?”

“He was me but me who had the power to see future”

 

 - The real FIN. This is it, this is the end -

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!!! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If there's a grammar or any kind of mistake, please message me. English is my 2nd language and I know I need some work.


End file.
